This invention relates generally to substituted 2-methylisoxazolidines and more specifically to 5-(hydroxy or alkoxyalkyl)-3-phenyl-3-(1H-imidazol-1-ylmethyl)-2-methylisoxazolidines and related derivatives which are useful as antifungal agents.